


[Podfic] So Camp

by RsCreighton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly between Tony and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389551) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Happy new year, ya'll! 
> 
> Big thanks to AnonEhouse for the BP statement! <3 You rock, and your stories are so much fun to read!!

So Camp

By: AnonEhouse

13:40

 

[MP3 Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yewqg0cq2e6x6u6/So_Camp.mp3) (13MB)

[M4B Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fsjr2aepq00cpbb/So_Camp.m4b) (11MB)

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yewqg0cq2e6x6u6/So_Camp.mp3)


End file.
